


Take a Picture, it Lasts Longer

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Opening his eyes, he looked and pursed his lips as Jeonghan sat in front of him, phone up and aimed at him, taking photos. “You said you wanted a kiss. So why are you taking photos?”“For memories sake, Shua. I don’t get to see you like this often. Well. I do but I want memories. And in case you’re ever gone and I need material,” he answered back with a lewd grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan does something. Joshua escalates. Fun and cute and a bit sexy.

Jeonghan unwrapped the cookie from the packaging. Just before he was going to take a bite he looked over to Joshua who stared at the tv, which was currently playing reruns from his anime that he missed. Jeonghan would watch with him but the problem was that Joshua always watched the Japanese dubbed ones that came with English subs. So, watching with him was a moot point. But he liked hanging around Joshua when he was distracted.

“Hey, Shua?”

“Hmm?” Joshua said absentmindedly, as he looked at the fight scene.

“Want some of my cookie?” Jeonghan smirked. What he was about to do was going to get him slapped and probably yelled at by the other members should they be looking or passing by.

“Sure,” he replied back.

Jeonghan scooted over, sticking the cookie in his mouth and keeping it in between his lips. He slid over until he could press the cookie against Joshua’s lips. Automatically Joshua just opened his mouth without looking and started eating until there was nothing left between them.

Jeonghan smirked as he felt the side of Joshua’s lips bump against his own.

Joshua reeled back, turning his head. “What?” Touching his lips, he asked, “Were you trying to get me to kiss you?” He stared beadily at Jeonghan, “If you wanted a kiss Jeonghan you should’ve just asked. Why go through the trouble of me eating at the cookie until you ate the rest?”

Jeonghan shrugged. “It’s more fun this way. And the look of surprise on your face.” He leaned in close. “But since you said I can. Let me kiss you.”

Staring back, Joshua raised an eyebrow before nodding. He started to close his eyes as Jeonghan got closer. Jeonghan for some reason liked when Joshua had his eyes closed when they kissed. He sat there waiting for a few seconds but no lips touched his. Joshua did hear a sound of a camera click go off though.

Opening his eyes, he looked and pursed his lips as Jeonghan sat in front of him, phone up and aimed at him, taking photos. “You said you wanted a kiss. So why are you taking photos?”

“For memories sake, Shua. I don’t get to see you like this often. Well. I do but I want memories. And in case you’re ever gone and I need material,” he answered back with a lewd grin.

Joshua pouted his lips.

“Awww. Were you expecting a kiss? I’m sorry babe. You looked really cute though. Your eyes closed waiting for me,” Jeonghan teased, smirking at him.

Joshua stood up. “Did I? I’m glad you liked the picture. Let me give you some more.”

He climbed onto Jeonghan’s lap, pushing the other boy down. He took Jeonghan’s arm with the phone. “Make sure to take lots of photos then Jeonghannie,” he said with a sultry look in his eyes and his mouth open just a bit so when he licked his lips Jeonghan could see it.

Joshua leaned down and kissed him, pecking him lightly at first before running his tongue across Jeonghan’s lips. He pulled away. “Pictures Jeonghan. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

A bit dazed Jeonghan nodded. Abruptly Joshua pulled him up and moved them over to the couch so Jeonghan’s back was against the seats, his ass on the floor with Joshua still situated in his lap.

Joshua helped him angle the phone as Joshua teased and pressed his lips to Jeonghan’s cheek. Jeonghan tapped the button and a little click went off. Teasing some more Joshua moved his lips to Jeonghan’s nose, except this time Joshua tapped the button to take the picture.

Moving his lips away from Jeonghan, Joshua started to undo some of the buttons on his shirt, exposing his collarbones and parts of his upper chest. He stared down at Jeonghan, batting his eyelashes at him. “Want some pictures of this too?”

Jeonghan shook his head.

Joshua pouted, undoing the rest of the buttons until his whole upper body was exposed, the shirt open. “You sure?” He took Jeonghan’s free hand and placed it on his chest before running it down his stomach to the band of his pants. “How about like this?”

Shakily Jeonghan brought up his phone and took a few pictures of his hand on Joshua’s stomach, before he moved his hand back up to curl around Joshua’s neck. He took a few pictures of that before Joshua smiled at him and curved his neck backwards. Jeonghan definitely took more photos. The clicks kept echoing in the living room as Joshua arched his back as well. He even moaned a bit, grinding down on Jeonghan’s lap.

Joshua moved Jeonghan’s hand away from his neck, down the front of his chest to the waistband of his sweats. Giving Jeonghan a semi-innocent smile he asked, “Shall we take some more…intimate ones?”

At this point, Joshua could feel Jeonghan’s now hard cock digging into the crack of his ass where it was nestled. Sliding back and up Joshua bit his lip and hissed a little as he felt the warmth and rigidity of it. He heard some more clicks; he smiled as he grinded against it, Jeonghan took more photos. Joshua could feel Jeonghan’s legs shake a bit from having him in his lap and the feeling of his ass against his cock.

“Intimate photos Jeonghannie?” Joshua stared down at him, the question in his eyes and a smile on his pretty lips.

Jeonghan nodded. Joshua let out a little laugh, leaning down to kiss Jeonghan on the mouth while grinding back against his hard on. As he moved away Joshua whispered, “Too bad.” He stood up and got off Jeonghan. “Take care of that yourself.”

“What?” Jeonghan croaked. Jeonghan junior was raring to go. And fuck if he wasn’t getting bothered with the idea of more intimate photos. Maybe some of Jeonghan in Joshua’s ass even.

“Payback Jeonghan. For the teasing earlier. Although mine is more extreme I guess. Take care of your hard on yourself. You can keep the pictures.” Joshua winked at Jeonghan. “Maybe next time I’ll let you take more intimate pictures.” The smile fell. “But not today.” He flounced off to his room, closing it and locked it, leaving Jeonghan surprised and a little bit angry on the floor with a raging hard on.

Jun came out of his room. He gave Jeonghan a disgusted look. “Put that away why don’t you. And eww. Talk about not being private about your needs hyung.” He stared at Jeonghan’s hard on and shook his head. “You’d think getting some on a regular basis would cool your urges or something.” He walked to the kitchen, leaving Jeonghan in the living room.

Getting up Jeonghan scrambled to get to the bathroom to take care of his new problem, courtesy of his boyfriend who teased him and left him like this. He placed his phone on the counter and swiped to a photo of Joshua curving his neck, his eyes bright, staring down at Jeonghan. He’d get back at Joshua for this little game. Sticking his hands down his pants, he gripped his cock and slid his hand down the shaft, licking his lips as he kept that picture in front of him. He’d get back at his boyfriend later.


End file.
